


Two more tickets please

by noisettes



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, gender bend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisettes/pseuds/noisettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sasuke asks Kasuga out on a date. Nothing goes as planned. (Say hello to girl Kenshin, happily married to Shingen, and Yuki, their spawn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unequal trade

   "Relax" he said, not that he was doing any of the dirty work

  She grabbed the soiled child carefully and made her way to the bathroom. She expertly changed him, like she had done a billion times before no thanks to him, and powdered him up to make him smell good. Her reward for all the trouble was a little gurgle and a sweet smile which she couldn't resist and she tickled him all over. Usually she'd hide her fawning except when she knew no one was looking.

    "Sigh, if only you could stay this way forever. Innocent, sweet, and docile...Not like a certain red head who can't help but push my buttons and annoy me all day! Honestly, does he get off this or what?" She ranted while playing with his toesies. 

  In response, he grabbed a lock of her long hair and started to nibble on it. 

    "Ah! Yuki, don't nibble on that. And don't you start too. I bet he taught you to do that." She reasoned while extracting her hair from his grip.

    "Do what exactly?" Said the cheeky teen leaning on the doorway with a playful smile.

     "And the prodigal son returns...." she glared back icily in his direction.

    "I said to relax didn't I?" he grinned. She wanted to rip it off his face.

     "Look, I only came here for Kenshin-sama. If she's not here then I'm leaving." She crossed her arms for full effect.

     He unhid something from behind his back. "You sure? Cuz look what I got....." raising the item in full view, she gave a little squeal.

     "Is that?"

     "Uh huh."

     "Where did you?"

     "Let's just say connections plus light speed skills got me this"

     "So, Fuuma?"

     "Hey, do you want this or not?"

     ".....What's it cost?"

     "You wound me, don't you think I'd give this for free?"

     "Lemme guess, more baby sitting duty..." his face reveaLed nothing meaning it was something else.

    "No? Then it must be..." she wracked her brain for the only thing he could want from her and started to dread it. "No. NO. NO. nononononononononononono......you want a date.." she ended rather weakly.

   "Am I really that bad? I think I counted 15 'no-s'..."

   "Isn't there anything else I could do? Like....um...uh..." her mind started to blank because doing anything with or for him always turned out extremely embarassing on her part so she was hesitant to suggest anything.

    "Come on, it would be one Saturday. You have no practice, I don't have to work my part-time, it'll be fun! I planned the whole thing out." He announced excitedly while waving two-tickets in front of her.

    "What are those?"

    "Tickets to the local amusement park." 

    "Buy another one because I'm only going with you under one condition.

    Young Yuki had dutifully fallen asleep on the changing table during the exchange, blissfully unaware of what was going on.


	2. The "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming along for the ride. Wait...you did? Oh, I mentioned it in the first summary? Well then. Carry on.

 

  Kasuga waited paitenty near the entrance of the amusement park. She was giddy with excitement and wore a cute outfit, hoping to impress someone. She twiddled her fingers when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

  "Sorry we're late. Been waiting long?" Sasuke piped at her. It wasn't the first voice she wanted to hear and her irtitation showed But quickly melted away when she saw the person behind him.

   "Kenshin-samaa<3" she greeted like a fan girl to her pop idol and ran over to her side completely brushing Sasuke off.

   "Kasuga, I'm happy you could make it." She beamed that smile of pure radiance, making Kasuga want to faint then and there.

   "And we all have Sasuke to thank for it! Who knew you were so charitable!" Shingen chimed in. His bald head sarkled in the bright sunlight as he carried Yukimura with ease.

    "Yup, charitable." He half smiled. "Here are your tickets, today's special cuz all rides are included."

    "Good lad! Now there's something I must ask you secretly..." the elder man said while not so discreetly seperating the men from the group.

    "What is it?" He looked at his employer curiously.

     "We were never supposed to be here were we?" He answered directlY because when was he never?

     The teen was much more used to evasive tactics and dodgingly replied, "What? Of course you guys were....kinda."

     "Was this to be a special outing with Kenshin's protegee?"

     "Maybe..."he looked away to hide both his embarassment and transparency.

     Satisfied, Shingen patted him heavily on his back. "Don't worry lad! Yuki and I will do our best to keep you two together! Ain't that right Yukimura?"

     Energized from Shingen's battle cry, Yuki imitatated his enthusiasm. "Oyakamasama!" He managed while Oyakata-sama bumped his fist against his little open hand. "Yukimura!"

    "Please don't make a scene. They can kick us out." He paused. "And thanks." He rubbed across his nose.

* * *

 

   On the other side of the meeting spot were the girls, lounging on park benches while waiting for the boy's club to retire. Like the dutiful fangirl she was, Kasuga admired the outfit Kenshin-sama was wearing. She gazed at her casual, and rare, form of a tee and pants. She half expected a kimono but realized her foolishness.

   "Kasuga..." a honey dipped voice interrupted her observations.

   "Yes, Kenshin-sama?" She managed.

   "Thats's a cute attire you have on." The elder woman commented.

   Kasuga broke out into a quick blush while thanking the gods that her mini skirt crop top assemble got noticed. "Thanks"

    "It's quite the youthful look. I don't think I could ever wear something like that."

    She wanted to cry out that she could wear anything she wanted, and started to imagine it when they heard a battlecry from both Yuki and Shingen.

   "My my, so pumped up. And we haven't gone inside yet." Kenshin chuckled at her favorite people and stood up to go to them. Kasuga followed suit, but remained wary of Sasuke's plot.


End file.
